NEW THREAT
by RoarMeow12
Summary: There is a threat coming from outer space and the Young Justice team needs to pair up with their mentors to defeat the enemy. But the aliens capture are only interested in the heroes with super powers and capture them! What will the normal heroes do when they are the only ones left on Earth with a possible invasion coming? Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

OK just some background information before you read. This is set after Young Justice Season 1 but before Young Justice Invasion. Zatanna and Rocket are inducted into the Justice league and only Beast Boy, (Garfield) and Blue Beatle are inducted into the league and Dick Grayson is still Robin. Superboy and Megan are still together and Superman is still trying to work on his relationship with Conner. Also Kid Flash and Artemis are still on the team and together. Zatanna and Robin do not have a thing.

Also I do not own Justice League or Young Justice or it's characters. But I wish I did :) Please be nice this is my first ever Fanfiction, I would love some reviews to know what I need help with. But I hope you enjoy!

Lois Lane was in the middle of doing one of her reports when the cameraman all of a sudden turned the lens skyward earning and annoyed comment from the female reporter.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed as she looked up to see what he was looking at.

In the sky was a not just one giant spaceship but a dozen and each had close to one hundred escorting smaller ships. Lois let out a gasp and pulled Justin by the arm to a covering building and him continue filming.

"It seems that there is an alien race coming onto Earth. As we all know this is not the first time but are they as nice as Martian Manhunter or as evil as our past experiences. What will the justice league due with our new guests?" she questioned.

The TV screen that was playing the video paused and the man turned around to face his audience. His strong shoulders where straight and his face serious as he looked over the other heroes in the watch tower.

"We need to stay on high alert. We do not know what they want and who they even are. So we need to tread carefully." Stated Superman in an authoritative voice.

Next to him on the platform stood the original founders of the justice league of those was the Martian Manhunter who was currently typing on a computer trying to gather information on who the visitors maybe. Flash had a serious expression on his face while listened to Superman's speech making the others know that this really was a big deal if the normally jolly Flash was being serious. Wonder woman stood to Superman's left she silently discussing something with him when Batman stepped forward to address the group.

"We will be sending out a welcoming party. Hawkgirl, the Green Lantern and J'onn will go to meet with what we assume is the mother ship that is settled in outer space." He said gesturing to the final two league members off to his left that nodded in acknowledgment.

"While they serve as our ambassadors and try to figure out why we have these visitors we will be deploying the rest of you to all the locations were the ships have been spotted. They are only resting over places of high population. You will not engage until Superman or I give the ok, but if the visitors do turn violent you may engage. But we warned if you do act out of line this will cause an intergalactic incident." He said glaring at every justice league member in the room. Which was a lot of people.

Then Wonder woman stepped forward with a stack of paper in her hand, "I have the teams and will announce who will be with who. The teams are in groups of four and in-case that you need to split up for any reason you must stay in pairs. They maybe more than one team in a city depending on the density of the enemy so be sure to work together. Also, Batman and Flash will be in the Watchtower watching over you all so be sure to give constant updates and new information when it is presented." She stated then she started to read off the teams and locations.

After another hour of going over the final details of the mission the teams went off to their locations to wait and protect. Before Black Canary left with Red Tornado, Captain Marvel and Hal Jordan to go to New York she went up to Batman.

"What about the team? You do not expect them to be one of the teams to be deployed on this mission do you?" she asked concerned, after all she was their den mother.

Batman gave her a heavy look before he answered, "They will teamed up with their mentors I am on my way to the cave now to tell them" he answered and left through the zeta tubes.

Back in Mount Justice the young justice team was currently crowded around the TV watching the news.

"What to do think the league is going to do?" asked Artemis worried about the invasion.

"They will send out Green Lantern and our other Alien allies to act as ambassadors and then split the league up into teams and go protect the city with the heaviest threat over them" answered Robin offhandedly as he played on his wrist computer.

The team all turned to look at him in surprise, "Why do you think that?" asked Kid Flash confused.

Robin rolled his eyes, it was hard to tell through the domino mask, "Because this is not the first alien invasion that earth has seen and Batman is probably the one in control over planning. That is just something Bats would come up with" he sighed as he continued to type.

"hello Megan, I remember Uncle J'onn talking about that." She giggled.

"So what is going to happen with us?" asked Garfield as he sat on the top of the couch closely resembling a monkey.

Before Robin or anyone could answer the young boy's question the zeta tube announced the arrival of Batman. The Dark knight quickly made his way to the TV room and the team jumped to attention ready to hear what they needed to do.

"Hello Batman, we are ready for our mission" greeted the Aqualad, the leader.

"I assume you have already heard the news" he asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

The all nodded silently, no one wanted to be joking in this situation, not even Kid Flash. The caped crusader gave a nod and then went into his quick report, "Good. Now you all will be assigned back to your mentors. We cannot risk the team to be deployed on a mission like this. Now you must listen to your mentors and do not take any unnecessary risk, it could be your death. We do not know how these visitors will react. Beast Boy, Martian Manhunter has volunteered to take you in his team along with Miss Martian so sense you claim to be blood siblings. Blue Beetle you will be with Black Canary and her group."

"What about me?" asked Conner a little reluctant to ask.

Batman raised an eyebrow at the young kryptonian and gave the smallest sign of a smirk that only Robin could see, "I thought that was obvious. You will be sent to Metropolis with Superman."

Super boy was speechless as he stared at Batman. Then he seemed to gather himself and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now Blue Beetle go through the zeta tube to New York and meet with Black Canary." Ordered the black knight.

The blue teen quickly ran through the tube, "Artemis you will be in Star City, Conner go to Metropolis, Beast Boy and Miss Martian go to the Hall of Justice and wait for your uncle's return from space and Aqualad go to Atlantis, Aquaman is assigning duties to your people" reported the dark night.

Quickly the team left through the tubes to their destinations and mentors. All that was left in the cave was Robin, Kid Flash and Batman.

"So am I going to Central?" asked Kid Flash, knowing that is where Flash would most likely be.

Another slight smirk appeared, "Actually you and Robin will be accompanying me to the watch tower"


	2. Chapter 2

Within minutes and a few passwords the two young members were standing in outer space and looking at Earth through a giant window in the watch tower. Kid Flash can his jaw hanging open and Robin's eyes widened slightly.

"Let's go" Came Batman's gruff voice as he walked past the sidekicks and up to the command center.

Up in the command center they met the founding league members. Flash was sitting at the computer with a headset on and talking to people while the others were gathered around a hologram of Earth.

"Superman, you should already be in Metropolis, your team is waiting for you" growled out Batman when he saw the Kryptonian.

The man in question sent the dark night a glare, "They can wait a few moments. After all they have a full team right now."

He just did not want to see his clone, or son as Batman put it. He has still yet to acknowledge the child and is unsure of how to handle Conner.

Batman looked to the hero clad and blue "You can't avoid him. Now get down there."

The Kryptonian gave another sigh in defeat and left not before glaring at Batman again, who only smirked.

Once he was gone Green Lantern gave out a small chuckle, "Why must you constantly push him?" he asked Batman.

The caped crusader ignored the question and walked up to the hologram and looked at it. Feeling uncomfortable in the presence of all the famous leaguers Robin and Kid Flash just hung in the back ground just watching and listening. Feeling their emotion from across the room J'ohn looked over and gave the two a small smile.

"It good to see you again Robin, Kid Flash" greeted the green skinned man.

Wonder Woman looked over and saw the two and walked over with a warm smile, "Don't hide over here. Come we will show you what you will be doing."

She walked them over to the hologram, "You two will need to watch the movements of the enemy on this, then report any changes to Flash and Batman, sense they will be up here and reports to the rest of the league." She explained.

Robin gave an understanding nod while Kid Flash just gazed at Wonder Woman's beauty. Robin quickly elbowed his friend, "We understand" he reported.

Satisfied the Amazon walked over to Hawk girl and Green Lantern to discuss something. Martian Manhunter did one more check on the computer before turned around and addressed the room, "We should go now"

Within moments the command center was emptied with three going to space and Wonder Woman going to D.C. A few moments later Flash set down the head set and gave a sigh.

"Ok. Everyone is in place now and ready. Now we wait to see what the other side does" he reported as he got up and stretched.

He saw his nephew and quickly ran over, it took .01 seconds, and gave him a big hug, "What's up kiddo? Do you like the watch tower?" he smiled while Kid Flash tried to escape his uncle's grasp.

Robin gave a small laugh and then he started to search through his wrist computer while Batman went to the command centers computer and started searching all of the teams to check status.

"So how long do think it will take to figure out if they are good or not?" asked Kid Flash when he finally escaped.

Flash sighed, "It might take a while, even if we have the Green Lantern organization on our side. Alien diplomacy is very tricky."

"Great" groaned Kid Flash.

Flash laughed and rested a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Look at the up side, you're in the watch tower. Come one I will give you a tour. I am on break right now anyway"

Batman sent the speedster a glare but did not say anything and the two were gone. Robin let out another laugh at his mentor's antics. A few seconds later while looking at where all the teams were located in correspondence to the threat he saw something strange.

"Hey Bats why is no one stationed in Gotham? There is a pretty big outpost there from the enemy" he observed as he walked over to the dark night.

Batman gave him the signature smirk and then quickly brought up some footage from their city, it showed the Joker along with almost all of other villains standing in the streets. But what is even stranger than them being out in the middle of the day was that they were actually working with the police to get people back into their homes and holding up signs to tell the aliens 'Come in peace or get out'. Robin sent a confused look to the bat.

Batman gave a rare chuckle at the bird's reaction, "Apparently Joker and some others don't like that in the past alien invaders have tried to kill people. According to Joker, 'only he is allowed to terrorize Gotham and Batman'. The other villains agree and have agreed to team up with the commissioner until this crisis is over"

"You actually believe this?" Robin exclaimed surprised at his mentor.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the boy, "No. Which is why I have placed trackers on them all and Star Labs has provided Gordon with those collars that allows him to electrocute anyone that he believes is not helping."

He clicked a button and a map of Gotham appeared with a bunch of red dots and the name of the criminals on it and another picture appeared with Joker and Robin could see the collar on him as well as Bane and Poison Ivy.

"Wow I never thought this would happen. I am so whelmed" chuckled Robin.

The Dark Night just continued to type onto the computer compiling where all of the heroes where and what the status was on the team in the mother ship.

He pulled up a video on the screen just as Flash and Kid Flash returned. All four turned their attention to the transmission and waited with bated breath as they saw the three heroes they sent to space approach the mother ship.

"We come from Earth. We would like an audience with your leader" called out Martian Man hunter to the ship.

There was no movement from the giant ship and the three heroes had a feeling of dread fill them as the invaders ignored them.

"This planet is under the protection of the Green Lantern federation" added in Green Lantern frustrated.

A door opened after that announcement and a group of black figures made their way out to escort the group. John looked over to his Martian friend who gave a nod and the three made their way inside.

"Greetings protectors of Earth" called a large humanoid looking man with dark purple skin.

He had orange hair that went down his hip and was braided to stay out of the way. The man stood atop a platform that looked down on the three heroes. He smiled showing his razor sharp teeth that looked like a shark.

"I have to say that I am surprised to see a Green Lantern, a Martian of Mars and a Thandgarian. What can I do for you three" the alien asked with a sneer.

"You could start by telling us your name" growled Shayera as she thumped her mace menacingly into her opposite hand.

The alien chuckled darkly, "Calm yourself, I am named Retaenam among my people. We have heard reports of your planet and decided to come investigate"

"What kind of reports?" asked the Green Lantern, concerned that this might be involved with the incident two years ago when he and other members of the league disappeared for sixteen hours when under Savages mind control.

The alien gave another evil laugh, "Your planet is said to have some strong inhabitants so we decided to come and test this strength"

Instantly on guard at that statement the Martian Manhunter stepped forward, "We have no desire to be tested by you. Leave us if this your intention."

John and Hawk Girl readied their weapons in case of an attack. But the alien and his subordinate continued to laugh.

"You do not have an option. But I am aware of how your planets strength is in only a few of those that you call meta-human. So do not worry we will only test those and not your so called normal humans." He stated as he pulled up a report on what like a computer that was behind him.

Another one of the aliens that seemed to look like Retaenam but a lot younger and not as muscular stepped forward, "We have the list composed from our informants."

The three justice league members tensed again, "You will leave this planet alone. It is still under the jurisdiction of the Green Lantern and we will not tolerate this" John growled.

"You think I actually care about that? I could just test those of the Green Lantern as well" he chuckled "You may back to your planet to wait to be tested or we could test you now"

J'ohn sensing danger quickly made himself phase through the ship, dragging his two friends with him back into outer space. Within moments that where back at the watch tower.

"We will go to our locations. You inform the rest of the league of what happened. We need to be battle ready. This is an enemy" stated the Martian as he made his way to the zeta beam.

After Green Lantern and Hawk girl got out of their space suites they too were gone in minutes while Flash and Batman quickly reported to the rest of the league what happened.

"That guy laughed more than the Joker" observed Robin as he watched the video again.

Everyone just glared at him but he ignored it and continued to monitor the alien's movements. All of a sudden he saw the red marks monitoring the alien ships on the hologram of Earth start to move he quickly pulled up the news on his wrist computer.

"Bats! They are making their move" called Robin as he saw from a news channel the ships starting to land.

Quickly Batman and Flash where on the com sets and giving out orders to the rest of the league. They got confirmation back from all of the teams that they would engage. Robin turned on several news channels from all over the world onto the many screens in the command center.

They could see the teams engaging and the civilians running for cover. The aliens where of many different races it seemed. Almost like a group of misfits. Kid Flash and Robin continued to watch annoyed that they could not do anything to help their friends.

"Hey look at the group in Star City" pointed out Wally.

Robing turned his attention from France to the other screen. It showed Green Arrow with Artemis as they tried to fight an alien that looked like a rhino walking on two legs and colored orange. But the alien seemed to have no interest in the two crime fighters as he continued to try and fight Zatana and Dr. Fate.

"Hey bats. Tell Dr. Fate and Zatana to fall back and help with the evacuation of civilians" called Robin over his shoulder.

Batman sent the boy and glare, he did not like being told what to do by a thirteen year old, "Robin" he growled darkly.

Robin gulped and turned to his mentor, "Sorry. What I mean is it looks like this guy is not even paying attention to Artemis or Green Arrow. I think that he doesn't want to fight them and wants to fight Mr. Fate and Zatana. Just a possible theory" he said quickly, he and Batman had several conversation in the past about how Robin does not tell the crusader what to do unless he explains himself.

The dark night thought for a moment and then gave a nod to Flash, telling the Speedster to do it. They all watched the screen as they observed the two magicians fall back and how the alien did not even give the archers now attacking him the time of day.

"Your right Robin. They are only going after Mr. Fate and Zatana." Stated Batman and he then turned back to the computer to contact Superman when he noticed something in Gotham.

He quickly turned on the news from the dark city and saw Poison Ivy and the Joker teamed together but I was surprised that the alien they were attacking gave no mind to the clown. The dark night turned his attention back to the other three crime fighters.

"It would seem that our guests are targeting heroes and villains that are not normal humans. They are even ignoring Joker." He reported then he turned back around to tell Superman.

Suddenly the alarms in the watch tower started to go off. Robin and Kid flash jumped from their seats in surprise. Flash put down is head set and looked to the Dark Knight who was already pulling up the security system. On the feed they could see and alien that phased through the walls similarly to J'ohn. He was quickly partnered by two other aliens. All three of them ranged in size from the size of Kid Flash to the height of a tree and they were all humanoid with dark scales covering their bodies like lizards.

In the next moment the three disappeared through the ceiling and Batman quickly turned around and threw a batarang to what the others thought was empty space but it hit something. The larger of the aliens yelled in pain from the electricity and made himself visible.

The smaller alien also made himself visible, "Get them" it growled, clearly the leader.

The four heroes where soon engaged in battle for the watch tower. Flash was fighting off the bigger alien by running around it and throwing in punches and kicks here and there. Batman held off the smaller one that was clearly not interested in the dark night but was forced to fight him. Kid Flash and Robin where working together to fight the one of the size of Superman.

"KF watch yourself they seem to be out for the heroes with powers" said Robin as he threw birdarangs at the alien.

"No worries Rob, I am so fast they would not be able to catch me." He laughed as he continued to laugh.

Just as the words left his mouth though, the alien got the upper hand by tossing out a net from his pocket and entangling the young speedster. Wally hit the ground hard and tried to pry the net from around his feet.

"I caught mine." Called out the alien to the other two.

As the alien went to gather his prize Robin quickly stepped in and threw a small bomb at the aliens back. It turned and glared at the acrobat, not happy about being hit with a bomb. The alien's scales on his body seemed to ripple like a wave. The wave came up to his arm that he extended and he shot out some of the scales that where razor sharp and Robin quickly had to jump out of the way.

The alien continued to fire out his scales as the acrobat danced away, a small smirk on his face. Batman was facing a similar problem but from what seemed like venom that the alien was spitting out at him. Out of the corner of his eye the dark knight saw Flash almost get caught by a net as he tried to avoid scales of his own.

But he was distracted by a yelp from his sidekick and quickly looked over across the room. Robin was on the ground next to his friend and bleeding from his shoulder that was impaled by a scale. But the dark knight could not find a way to get over to him as he continued to fight his own problem.

"Rob you ok?" asked Kid Flash concerned about his bleeding friend.

The boy in question just smiled at his friend as he quickly tried to cut the ropes around the speedster's ankles with a birdarang. But as soon as he tried to cut it he was electrocuted by the net and fell to the ground gasping for air. Kid Flash also was shocked by the net and sent a glare to the approaching alien.

"Maybe you should not do that" heaved the red head.

Robin just glared at his friend as he tried to sit up. He pulled out another birdarang and turned to face the approaching enemy. The alien smirked at the two children and sent another wave of sharp scaled their way. Realizing that he could not move because then Wally would be injured Robin turned and took the brunt of the attack. He clenched his teeth to prevent from yelling out as the scales buried themselves into his back. The momentum of them causing him to fall onto his best friend.

Wally was frantic as he saw the blood staining the acrobat's cape. The alien came to stand over the two crime fighters and he reached down and roughly grabbed the injured bird by his hair causing a moan to escape the boy.

"Leave him alone" growled Kid Flash as he glared at the lizard alien.

The alien just laughed evilly and looked around the room. He saw the man dressed in all black jumping around and knew that he was not one of the heroes is master was after. He smirked as he saw their leader of this mission get kicked by the man and decided he should help him out. He looked down to the smaller human in his grasp and then looked back at the dark knight.

He threw Robin across the room and Kid Flash yelled in protest. They both watched as the boy was caught by Batman who saw the alien throw his protégé. But because of his distraction Batman was hit over the back of the head by a heavy punch from the smaller alien. The dark knight crumpled to the ground with Robin's bleeding, unconscious form still in his arms.

"Caught mine" came a victorious cry from the larger alien as he held up a net with Flash caught and knocked out in it with blood running down the side of his face from a blow to the head.

The smaller alien sent a glare to his companions and just turned away and made his way through the walls and into space. The two remaining aliens laughed at this. Then the one that had caught Wally turned to him.

"Now you will come with us" he said.

Wally just glared at him, "I hope you know if you just bring us out into space we will die." He informed them.

The larger alien then placed what looked like a space helmet over Flash's unconscious face and the other alien did the same with a struggling Wally. In annoyance the alien just hit him over the head knocking him out and they made their way back to the mother ship with their prizes in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has been a while. I did not think anyone liked this story so I kinda just stopped writing. But here is a new chapter, I still own nothing. Enjoy!

Oliver watched at the two aliens carried away his two team mates towards their ship. Then a few moments later half of the ships left back to space while the others stayed. The Green Arrow growled in irritation before turning to his apprentice that was wrapping up his bleeding arm.

"What just happened?" asked Artemis as she looked up into the sky.

The Green Arrow huffed, "We just lost the whole league if what Batman said earlier was true"

Artemis gathered up her quiver and bow and looked around at the destruction and was surprised to see how minimal it was. Well guess the police will be happy about that, she thought. Her musing where interrupted when her mentor started walking through the streets.

"What are we going to do now? If what Batman said earlier is true then all of the league just got captured leaving only a handful of us on Earth to defend against them" she said stressed.

Green Arrow turned into an ally, "First we need to regroup" he said as he walked into the zeta tube pulling Artemis with him.

They were beamed into Mount Justice which seemed to confuse Green Arrow, "We were supposed to go up to the watch tower"

Not hearing that statement that was mumbled under his breath Artemis quickly went to tv and turned on the news. It was showing clips of all the justice league members being carried off into the spaceships and the civilians staring in shock.

"Speedy B06" announced the computer.

As announced the former apprentice to Green Arrow walked in, bow in hand and bruises on his face, "I see we had the same idea" huffed the archer.

"Yeah we need to come up with a plan of action." Said Green Arrow as he got on the computer in the cave.

"What are you going to do?" asked Artemis making her way over to the duo.

Instead of answering the hero typed in a few things, "Green Arrow to watch tower. I repeat Green Arrow to Watchtower" no reply.

"Batman are you there? Batman come in" replied the annoyed millionaire.

"Maybe they are down on Earth" said Speedy, now Red Arrow.

"You would be correct" came a gruff voice.

Quickly the three turned to see Batman standing in the room, arms crossed and his normal glare in place. Green Arrow was the first to recover, after all Batman was always sneaking up on them.

"Did they get Flash and Kid Flash?" he asked solemnly.

Batman nodded then turned his attention to the news where it showed all the members being taken away.

"We need to go save them" stated Artemis jumping up like she was about to go defeat the whole alien army.

Red Arrow let out an unamused laugh, "How? When even those of the league with super powers could not beat them?"

Artemis sat back down again, she didn't think about that. Red Arrow sighed and sat down next to her putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Silently apologizing for his words said.

"But Artemis is right, we need to get the league back. We do not know what they are doing to them up there" Stated Green Arrow.

Batman nodded and walked over to the computer and pulled up and image of the mother ship that was stationed out in space, "It is best to assume that they brought the league there" he stated.

"How will we get to them? We don't have power to phase threw things like J'onn or super strength like Superman, I don't know if you noticed those things are crazy strong" mumbled Roy as he cleaned his bow.

"Where is Robin?" asked Artemis looking around waiting for the small crime fighter to jump out of nowhere.

Batman grew tense at this, "He is in the infirmary. He will be ready in a little bit"

"What happened?" asked Green Arrow, concerned about the bird.

The dark night chose not to answer this question, "We need to think of a strategy. The shock of the league's kidnapping will only last for so long before criminals start to take advantage of this and those aliens might come back"

The others grew silent as they tried to think of plans. Batman continued to pull up videos from the other city's security systems to check how the citizens were reacting to the invasion. It had now been three hours sense the invasion and Batman was concerned about what was happening to his friends, not that he would let that show to the others. He had called the commissioner of Gotham to tell him the situation and to call him if anything changes with the criminals left.

"Alright" called Green Arrow as he stood up from his seat. "We need to get to that ship. What if we zeta to the watchtower. Have one group as a decoy while the other sneaks to their base?"

"The problem with that is that the decoy team will be killed if the enemy catches them." Said Roy before Batman had a chance to respond.

"We could try to shoot them down" suggested Artemis.

Batman shook his head at this, "No leader will do that right now with everything so tense they will think that a foreign enemy is trying to attack them instead then retaliate. We would have a war on our hands. The watch tower also does not have that type of weapon."

They all slumped again, out of ideas. Turning back to the news Batman let out a low growl when he saw Lois Lane showing a space ship coming back over metropolis. He checked other cities and saw the same thing. The scouts were coming back.

"They are back!" exclaimed Roy in surprise and rage.

"What are they going to do? They have already caught our best fighters" growled Artemis as she shouldered her bow.

"They are going to start enacting their own control over us" came a young voice from behind them.

The three archers turned around in surprise not knowing that Robin had walked in. He was in a new uniform so the only person who knew he was ever injured was Batman.

"Robin is right. So we need to figure out how to defeat this new enemy. Just because you do not have powers does not mean that you will lose it just means you have to try harder." Stated Batman as he started typing away on the computer.

"So what is our next move then?" asked Green Arrow as he walked up next to the dark night.

"Countries all over the world have already started to gather their military and there are still other heroes out there with no powers. So we will let them continue with the defending while we sneak onto one of those ships." Decided the bat.

"Sounds good to me" said Oliver as he looked to the kids behind him who all nodded.

Batman nodded as he walked over to the zeta tubes, "We are going to Gotham"


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

Gotham has always had a dark feeling to it with all of the crime and evil villains but no one ever realized that this darkness could increase as much as it has now. The aliens and taken out all of the meta villains but that still left the city with the Joker. On top of that civilians were all over the city freaking out and turning to the police for answers that they could not answer. Commissioner Gordon was so lost with what to do. The police were scattered all over the city trying to calm down everyone while also having to keep Joker, Scarecrow and others contained at the same time. But worst of all was the alien space ship that has just landed in the middle of the city. He was currently surrounding it with his men trying to figure out what was to be done with it.

"Commissioner" came a familiar voice.

Turning around Gordon saw the dark knight with his partner Robin getting out of the batmobile.

"Batman! What is going on?" asked the older man.

"You need to move your men back. Try to keep civilians indoors" he ordered in answer to the question.

Nodding the Commissioner turned to his men and had them drop back to the next block. Glad that the police were out of the way Batman turned back to the space ship in time for the aliens to start coming out of it. There was a small army in the ship. They ranged in shape and size just like before and looking to his partner Batman saw that Robin was ready with birderangs ready.

"Remember the plan" said the dark knight as he pulled out his own weapons.

"Gotcha bats" smirked the bird before running at the first alien and throwing his briderang.

The gorilla looking alien did not even bother to dodge as he took the mini explosive in the chest. It shook off the attack and advanced on Robin who had already returned back to Batman's side.

"You are to lay down your weapons" growled out the alien while other broke off to surround the heroes.

"And you are to stay off of our planet but we will overlook it this once if you leave" stated Robin as he pulled out his stick.

The alien glared hard at the two masked humans, "resistance will not be tolerated"

After stating this the rest of the alien army rushed to attack the protectors of Gotham. But before the first few could reach them a swarm of arrows hit them and exploded launching them back into the ranks. Looking up there could be three people seen holding up their bows ready with a new projectile.

"Get them" ordered the gorilla.

Now the army spilt into two groups. One going after the three on top of the buildings and the two on the ground. Robin looked to his mentor and with a quick nod he took off in the opposite direction just as Artemis and Roy took off from Green Arrow. Now the army was split into five groups.

"You are the greatest warriors that Earth has to offer. Now show me your strength" roared a voice from atop the podium that looked down on the trapped prisoners.

All of the Meta humans and villains were trapped in pods that had the similar make up of a Cadmus inhibitor collar. Making it impossible for them to get out. Superman and Super boy were trapped in pods next to each other trying to use their strength to get out even though it would not budge. Flash had already tried to vibrate through the walls of the pod but received an electric shock and a killer headache.

"Let us out of these things!" Roared Wonder Woman as she threw herself against the walls.

"We will once we have tested the warriors of Earth" said an alien as he approached the trapped Justice League.

"We have enough tests in school. So I will pass" replied Kid Flash.

The aliens ignored him as they approached Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Flash, Aquaman and the Martian Manhunter, "We have heard of the founding members of the Justice League. You are known throughout the galaxy. Now we will test you against the others of the galaxy."

Superman glared at the alien in front of him.

"Begin the testing" ordered the leader from his podium.

Flash's pod was the first opened. Before he could react he was thrown out into an open space away from the pods and a smaller alien was waiting for him.

"What is this little guy?" asked Flash as he looked at the non-threatening creature.

Without warning the creature jumped at him and was just as quick as Flash as they ran around the space fighting. The small creature actually had very large fangs that hurt when they caught flesh. Flash was already sporting many bite marks. After a few minutes more the small creatures joined the fight. In less ten minutes Flash was taken down and knocked unconscious.

"Flash!" Yelled Wally as he watched his uncle be attacked.

The creatures picked up Flash and threw him back into the pod where he fell unceremoniously. The League was enraged at the situation. All of the heroes continued their efforts of trying to get out of their confinements.

Up next was Wonder woman. She was paired up against a large alien that had strength greater than Superman. She was down in less time that Flash. One by one the Justice League was defeated by these strange aliens that they have never encountered before.

"What a disappointment. I would have thought that you would have done better against the other inhabitant of the galaxy." Sighed the leader.

The Justice League all glared up at their captor. Superman and Superboy where fighting the effects of kryptonite while the martains and atlantians suffered through fire. All of the other heroes suffered similar fates, the speedsters had broken legs, Canary had a broken jaw, and other injuries impaired the group.

Another alien stepped forward, "Sir these warriors are no competition for us. We should just destroy them and move on."

The leader sighed in disappointment, "I would have to agree. We will leave half of the battalion here to create a base. There are not many other inhabitable planets in this sector. Their planet would serve as a good base and entertainment"

The soldier nodded and left to make the arraignments.

The Leaguers started yelling in outrage as they again tried to break free with injuries and all. The leader just laughed at them before he left them and went to oversee the arrangments. But not before leaving them with monitors of their planet and how the aliens started to try and take over.

They could see how local law enforcements and militaries tried to fight off the invasion with no success. Civilians were trapped in by the invaders. One monitor caught most of the league's attention. It was Gotham.

They could see Green Arrow, Artemis and Red Arrow running around the city and taking down the aliens one by one while also trying to not get caught. Then the screen shifted to Batman and Robin as they too fought their own groups.

"It seems we still have some fighter's left" said one of the aliens in charge of watching the League.

Another alien that was covered in tenticals like an octopus nodded in agreement, "They should be dealt with. It will be easy to conquer this planet without rebellious minds"

The two aliens agreed before sending out a message to the ground troops. The League watched in dismay as the three archers where swarmed with more aliens and captured and disarmed. Roy was sporting a few good bruises and cuts. They could Artemis still trying to put up a fight even when she was tied up and shoved to walk towards the encampments with the other civilians. Green Arrow had been knocked unconscious when he tried to defend his protégés from the aliens and being dragged behind them.

But when the screen cut back to Batman and Robin they were not in sight. The aliens on screen looked confused as they tried to find their prey as more joined in the area looking as well. Superman gave a small smirk when he saw a separate monitor that showed a ship that had landed in the middle of Gotham, there was a small shadow that cut across the bottom of the hull it was only there for a second but the man of steel knew exactly who it was.

"Ok Robin keep look out" growled the dark knight as he worked on getting the ships door to open.

Robin gave a small nod as he pulled out his birdaranges ready to defend his mentor if needed. Luckily they were both in the shadows so it would be hard to see them. The bird almost had a heart attack when the hull opened and Batman grabbed him and pulled him further into the shadows.

More aliens ran out of the ship to assist in taking over the city. Before the door could close the two Gothamites slipped in. They exchanged a few nods and hand signal in what Wally called Bat-speak before they made their way through the small ship. They walked out of the hull towards the control room and slipped in and took out the two aliens that were left to guard the ship. They did not think that the humans would be able to get into their ships.

"Do you know how to fly this?" asked Robin as he tied up the aliens and threw them into a spare room.

Batman just gave a grunt as he looked over the controls. This was alien technology he did not really know what did what. Robin gave a small laugh at his mentor and walked over to the control panel.

"Hmmm. What about this one?" asked Robin as he pushed a blue button in the middle.

Before Batman could stop him the button was pushed but instead of a weapon firing or a distress signal being sent the ship floated up into the air.

Batman sent a glare at his protégé but Robin just shrugged his shoulders, "Hey not like you knew what they did"

Ignoring the comment the dark knight took the controls and managed to fly the ship up into space. It seemed that it already had coordinates set for the mother ship so it was easy to find. The mother ship was huge, three times larger than the watchtower and it was very dark in nature. Batman narrowed his eyes at the location, then looked over to his ward who was looking out the window in aw.

"Robin, stay close to me" he said as the ship landed in the loading area of the ship.

Luck was on their side today. The hanger was mostly empty. They managed to get out of the scouting ship and make it to the shadows. Robin quickly tried to hack into the space ship. But was unable to understand any of the information that he was gathering. That left the two crime fighters to have to search the whole ship room by room until they found the league.

"B there is something up ahead" whispered Robin, shadows were jumping around the corridor in front of them.

They ducked around a corner. But luck seemed to run out sense the corner they jumped to already had a group of aliens on the other side. The guards gave a roar of surprise before they attacked the humans.

Batman threw out a few smoke pellets and pulled his ward into another hallway. But the aliens were hot on their tail.

"Batman they are gaining" said Robin as he looked over his shoulder.

Batman gave a grunt of acknowledgment as he turned another corner. Normally running around buildings and streets was easy for the dynamic duo but in a spaceship with no real order in the way it was designed it was difficult to maneuver.

"Get them" roared another voice from behind.

Batman pulled out his batarangs ready to fight while Robin pulled out his eskrima sticks and they both got ready to fight. They had reached a dead end. The group of aliens converged on the duo. One alien with tentacles jumped up and grabbed the young crime fighter before Batman could react. Robin struggled to get out of the aliens arms but it was proving to be fruitless. Batman was trying to get to his protégé but the group of guards kept them separated.

"Batman watch out" warned Robin as he continued to try and fight off the tentacles.

The dark knight tried to dodge the attack in time but he still got nicked in the shoulder by a tooth from an attempted bite. He held his bleeding shoulder while he looked around to gauge the situation, he had three opponents in front of him, and four behind him. His partner was behind the group in front of him trying to get out of his predicament.

"Batman!" came a yelp.

Bruce looked over to see Robin being held on the ground as cuffs were placed on his wrists that were bound behind his back. While he was distracted Batman was hit over the head and knocked out. The last thing he saw was Robin getting hit over the head as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter in the New Threat story. I hope you have enjoyed this story.**

It had been four hours since the invaders had left them to watch the fall of Earth. In that time most of the major cities had been imprisoned. The military was taken down swiftly with alien technology. The people of Earth were waiting for their heroes to come and save them. But those heroes were imprisoned as well.

Superman was still trying to fight off the effects of the kryptonite but it was no use. He could see his other league members still bound and disarmed. Some of them looked as if they had already given up. He looked over to the Team and he allowed a small smile spread across his face, they were far from giving up. Even with fire around her Megan was still trying to find a way out. The always level headed leader of the Team was analyzing the space ship they were in trying to find weak points. Superboy, even though he did not like the idea of his clone, was still impressive, the boy even with kryptonite was still conscious and trying to reassure his girlfriend. Wally propped up against his cell, was trying to tell his Uncle who was in worse shape than him jokes and keep him conscious.

Those kids have really proven themselves so far. They have yet to give up and if a chance was to arise Superman had no doubt they would be the first ones to take it. He looked to his closer friend's on the league and saw that they were of the same thought. Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman gazed at the children with a mother's pride and Green Lantern nodded in Superman's direction in understanding.

"What will we do Superman? Earth has been taken and we have yet to find a way out of here?" Questioned Aquaman from his spot next to his protégé who was also looking his way.

Superman shook away the dizziness that assaulted him when he quickly turned in the king's direction, "I do not know yet Arthur. We will just have to hope that they guys mess up or somehow someone is able to come and save us" sighed the man of steel.

Just then an evil laugh ripped through the room, startling all of the prisoners. The alien, named Retaenam, came into the room.

"I would not count on the rescue mission. They failed." He laughed as the guards dragged in two bodies and threw them into the middle of the floor between all of the pods.

One of the bodies was larger than the second both had on black suites but all of the heroes gasped in anger and surprise. It was Batman and Robin.

"Let them go! They are not Meta" Roared Conner in concern for his 'little brother' that was not moving.

The invading leader just laughed, "They are the ones that snuck onto my ship. They have proven themselves worthy of being tested. I have done some research on these two." He said as a hologram appeared with a picture of Batman, "Batman the protector of Gotham. A normal human. He is even able to battle with Meta villains and some records indicate that he can even take down some of his Justice League Member allies. Yes this man is a champion of Earth."

Two grotesque aliens with puss running down their bodies and large in size walked up to unconscious Bat and threw him into a pod to wait for him to wake up.

"Then there is his young side kick, "continued Retaenam as the screen changed to picture of Robin, "Trained by Batman and is the youngest of the heroes. He is also of the caliber to defeat meta's he should be tested as well"

Robin was thrown into his own pod by the same aliens. Wally called to his best friend trying to wake him up.

"They should awaken soon. Then we begin the last trials of Earth." Announced the alien leader.

Once the group of guards left Superman tried calling out to the unconscious bat next to him. Finally after a few minutes there was a groan as the dark man woke up.

"Shut up Clark. I can hear you" growled the Dark Knight as he sat up holding his head.

Superman almost laughed at the grumpy answer, "Are you alright?"

Batman just gave a grunt in response as he looked around his surroundings. Then his eyes landed on his still unconscious protégé.

"Robin!" he called hitting the walls of his pod.

"Call yourself Batman. Robin is well just unconscious. He should awaken soon" said J'onn from his spot next to the bird.

Batman gave a small sigh of relief then turned back to the struggling Superman, "Explain"

Wonder Woman took over the explanation because that would take up too much of Superman's strength. Once she was done Batman went back to looking at his confinement pod.

"Ow" came a low moan.

All of the small chatter that had started up at the entrance of the dark knight stopped when Robin slowly came to consciousness.

"How you feeling Rob?" asked Wally to his best friend.

Robin slowly sat up, rubbing his head as he looked around. Once his eyes landed on his best friend and his broken legs he quickly jumped to his feet and tried to smash through the pod, "KF! Are you alright?"

Wally laughed at his friend's concern, "Yeah. Would be a lot better if we were out of here." He said.

Robin nodded not really believing that his friend was alright but then he looked around again until his eyes found his mentor.

"I don't think this will be as easy as getting that alien ship started" said the kid looking to his mentor, but Batman knew the real meaning, ' _I am alright. But this situation does not look good"_.

Batman nodded, " _I know. But I am looking for a way out"_

"You drove an alien ship?" asked Wally surprised.

The bird sent his friend a wide grin, "It was super cool. But they don't fly as easy as the bio ship"

Wally gave his friend a jealous look, "Dude! No fair. When we get out of here I am gonna drive on too"

Wonder woman laughed at the two boys. Even with the end of the world they were still able to joke. Looking around she saw that the other heroes were also lightening up at the small distraction from the impending doom.

The moment did not last for long before the aliens came back.

"Now let us get to the testing" he called as Batman was dragged out of his pod.

Robin was about to protest when Kid Flash quickly informed him about what these testing were. Horrified he turned to look at his mentor as he fought the aliens. Batman was up against an aliens that was about the size of Grundy but a lot quicker. The alien had four arms that size of a thick tree.

Batman threw Batarangs at the alien but they had no effect. Knowing that his fist would be just as useless. The dark knight looked around his surrounding for something he could use as a better weapon. Suddenly and idea started to form in his head. He ran over to pod that Superman was held in and waited for the alien to attack. He jumped out of the way at the last minutes. But the hit did not break the pod like he hoped it would. But now he was pinned down by the pod.

The alien took this advantage and rained down punches on the protector of Gotham. Superman was horrified to watch his friend getting beaten up right in front of him but unable to help. Finally after another five minutes or trying to deflect punches the alien hit the dark knight in the head knocking him out.

He was thrown back into his own pod and the aliens turned their attention onto the small bird. The other's started to shout out to aliens. Robing was only a human boy, if Batman just lost this badly they did not want to see what would happened to his partner. But the cries went unheard as he was pulled out to the battle field. With a last look at his unconscious mentor Robin pulled out his eskrima sticks and waited for the attack. The same alien that fought Batman was his opponent.

Knowing that none of his gadgets would work Robin ran around the pods trying to tire the alien out. As he ran past Superman's pod he saw something that the others had not seen. Robin gave a small smirk. He quickly turned on his heel and jumped over the alien hitting it on the head as he passed. Then he went to stand in front of Superman's pod just like his mentor.

"Robin! What are you doing? That didn't work for Batman either"

The small bird turned his head slightly to smirk at him, "It did work for Batman. You might want to cover your ears Uncle Clark" he chuckled.

Just as the alien was about to attack Robin jumped into the air out of the way and gave his signature laugh as he pulled out a detonator. Superman looked down to see a pile of black bat bombs sitting at the bottom of the pod. Just as the alien hit the wall to the pod the bombs went off. When the smoke cleared they all saw the alien laying on the ground unconscious. But the most important thing was that Superman's confinement pod was broken. Before the guards could act Robin jumped into the pod and grabbed the Kryptonite and put it in a led case in his belt. Batman was always paranoid.

Feeling his powers coming back to him Superman gathered Robin into his arms and jumped out of the pod before they could get attacked.

"Nice work Robin" said Superman setting the boy down.

Robin laughed again, "It was Batman he placed the pile on the ground while he was getting attacked. I just detonated it"

Superman just shook his head, of course Batman would risk himself so that he could get his friend free. Turning his attention to the aliens he saw a group of them heading his way. Not wanting to fight this alone he turned to the pods around him, Green Lantern (john and Hal) , Wonder Woman and Hawkgril he made quick work of their pods. Robin wiped off the yellow sludge that was covering the Green Lanterns' rings and they gave him an appreciative smile before jumping to join in the fight.

The Green Lanterns and Superman were making quick work of the aliens while Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl, who managed to find her mace somewhere, broke the rest of the league out of their confinements. But they left the villains in them for now. Martain Manhunter gathered the wounded with the help of his niece while he tried to do quick field dressing so that no one would be dying.

"Good work Robin" came a gruff voice from behind the young bird while he carried KF towards the gathering group.

He turned to see his mentor holding up Flash, "You did good work" he continued once he knew he had the boy's attention.

Robin gave him a bright smile, "I am just glad you already had a plan. I don't know what I would have done"

"Dude! You were so cool freeing Superman like that" said Wally as he limped with his friend's help.

Robin just smiled as they continued on their way to regroup.

"Ok those on the ship have been dealt with. We still have the troops on the ground to deal with though" said Superman as he and the rest of the League that went to fight returned.

Batman set the Flash down then he turned his attention to Retaenam, "Call back your forces. You are defeated."

The alien laughed a jolly laugh, "Yes Earth has proven that is has good champions. Even if some of them are not very strong just physically. Very well we call them back"

Surprised the League watched as the forces left Earth without further incident. Once all of the invaders were off of the planet the leader turned to league and the villains that they had just now released.

"We have left your planet. Good bye champions."

With that the lanterns gathered everyone in a big green bubble and they drifted back down to Earth in the middle of Metropolis. They took the villains back to prison and quickly set to fixing the damage that the invasion caused.

"Hey B. Did you find that as weird as I did?" asked Robin as they made their way back to Gotham to begin the cleanup.

Batman turned to his ward, "Aliens are very strange. Just look at Clark" he grunted.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry if the ending is not what you were expecting. I am still new to this FanFiction thing so if you have any reviews please let me know. Now on to my next projects!**


End file.
